


[podfic] a certain optimism

by monarchyofone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cottage core, Epistolary, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone/pseuds/monarchyofone
Summary: Prompt 20 (of the Secret Snarry Swap 2019) asked for 'A fic focused around the Half-Blood Prince's book and Harry's reaction to it.' This fic focuses on the book, Harry's reaction to it, Severus' reaction to that, and the various difficulties of moving on after a war has ended.**[Podfic Version of "a certain optimism" by hippocrates460]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] a certain optimism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a certain optimism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624286) by [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460). 



**Text:** [a certain optimism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624286)

 **Author:** [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460)

 **Narrator:** [monarchyofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone)

 **Length:** 1h21

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-certain-optimism-mp3/a%20certain%20optimism.mp3.mp3) | [m4b](https://archive.org/download/a-certain-optimism-m4b/a%20certain%20optimism.m4b.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/a-certain-optimism-mp3/a%20certain%20optimism.mp3.mp3))_  


**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Light Sting" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Got any requests for future podfics? Let me know!


End file.
